


Rubble

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Commander Damien Lostheart [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Charr (Guild Wars), Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: After a catastrophe, Damien searches for a lost child in the remains of their home.





	Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> This features my charr character, Damien Lostheart. They are nonbinary.
> 
> This is their current appearance, although they did not always look like this:  
> https://almorras-massacre.tumblr.com/post/184592903871/wardrobe-update

“Please, help me, I’m over here!” I heard a muffled voice. They sounded young.

“I’m coming, keep talking so I can find you!” I signaled to my pets to spread out among the wreckage. 

“Are you with the Seraph?”

Oof. Awkward. “Uh, n-no, I’m…” I hesitated. With the Legions? I looked around helplessly, but saw my colleagues behind me and had an idea. “I’m with the Priory! We’re here to help!”

“Okay…” they responded uncertainly.

“Are you hurt? Do you know where you are?”

“I can’t see… I can’t feel my leg but when I touch it, there’s something warm and sticky on it. I’m… cold…”

Their leg might be broken at least, possibly worse. I had to be quick. 

I heard some giddy yapping from Mituna and darted to his side. 

“Is that you?!” they called from a pile of rubble. “Hello!!” 

“Yes, I’m here. Dylobaek, Snow, Mituna, help me dig!” I started scraping through, grabbing clawfuls of debris and chucking it behind me. 

“Explorer Darkheart, we need to wait for the Seraph–” I heard someone say breathlessly, feeling their presence near me.

“There’s no time, they’re hurt!! They need out of there _right now_!!” I was on all fours, digging hurriedly. There were advantages to being a so-called beast. 

Yanking a beam out of my way, I finally saw them - a young human cub, blood smeared on their head. They were panting and their eyes were closed. 

I scrambled and squeezed my way towards them. A feline spine can get in many places, and Ash Legion knows how to tread lightly. If I could get to them and pull them into my body, I could shield them at least from the collapsing building. They were so small, even compared to me. 

There was some space for the two of us. They were leaning against an unsteady amount of wood that barely held. Their leg was most certainly broken beyond saving. But when I touched them, their eyes snapped open, and they shrank away from my claws, fear lighting their eyes. 

“Charr!” they gasped. 

“It’s all right, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m with the Priory,” I said soothingly, hoping they’d recognize my voice. I extended my arm and got down low to seem less threatening. “It’s okay, just come here to me. I’ll protect you.”

They seemed uncertain again, but a crumbling noise startled them into my arms. They clung to my leather and fur, pressing themself into my chest, and I curled around them as the world came down on us. 

“Explorer!! Explorer Darkheart!?! DAMIEN!!” 

It seemed like forever passed by as I heard muffled yelling and screaming above us. 

More creaking. 

More scuffling. 

And then, a breeze against my back fur.

“There, I see them!”

I pulled my head out of the tuck of my legs and tail, coughing weakly.

“We’re alive…” I croaked. “I have the child with me…”

I felt the weight come off my body and more air, and slowly unwound.

“The child first,” I said, shakily lifting them up to my comrades and the Seraph volunteers, who took them quickly. 

More hands and bodies appeared to help me up and out. I collapsed onto the open grass, panting from the heat, exhaustion, and bruising. My ears flicked as I picked up the sound of a relieved mother crying out gratitude for saving her son, and almost felt like I could purr. 

But, I was so tired, and instead I passed out, feeling the warm bodies of my pets pressing against mine.


End file.
